Lisa Kencaid
}|height=200|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Ranger VI: Pink |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Pink |homeworld = Earth (South Africa) |firstepisode = "Power Couple" |lastepisode = "New Elysia (3)" |numberofepisodes = |cast = Tracy Ifeachor |shadeofcolor = hotpink }} "Stinging Ferocity of the Scorpion! Aether Ranger Six: Pink!" ''-Roll Call'' Lisa Kencaid '(''nee: '''Blaine) is the Pink Aether Ranger, with the power of the Scorpion Eidolon . She is the daughter of Aisha Campbell , the former second Yellow Mighty-Morphin Ranger, and the wife of Ken Kencaid, and mother of Najera Kencaid . Lisa is a stunt coordinator, performer, and owner of the Flying Angels' Stunt theater. Character History Early Life Lisa was born in South Africa and lived there until the age of six when her parents both received their veterinary liscenses, and began working all around the world in the feild of medical research. Because her family travelled around for her parents work, Lisa attended multiple schools. In her youth, Lisa was something of a daredevil and a tomboy. She loved action movies and had an interest in how the stunts were made and would often attempt to recreate them. When she was 17, Lisa met an American teen participating in a summer research cooperative, by the name of Kenda Kencaid. The two dated breifly, but the summer ended and Ken had to return to America. On their final night together before Ken returned to America the two of them went hiking during the night, and came across two crystals. As a memento to remind them of each other, Ken gave Lisa one of the two crystals; fashioned to a necklace and kept the other one for himself. After graduating from High School, Lisa obtained her stunt acting license, and began acting as a stunt-double in movies. While on set for a movie she was filming in Angel Grove, she met Ken, once again and the two were married shortly after, and moved in to town. Lisa deciding to start a theater troupe, and continuing her stunt acting career, and giving birth to their daughter Najera. A year before the beginning of the story, Lisa and Ken were out with Najera on a walk, and were ambushed by Metalliwisps. Najera was injured by the Metalliwisps, and was infected by the Pandora Virus. Six months later Najera lapsed into the final stage of the virus, falling into a comatose state. During a dream Lisa had shortly after her daughter's accident, Lisa was visited by the spirit of her predecessor, Vera, whom told her of the origin of the crystal, and what was soon to happen. When Lisa awoke she had the Aether Crystallizer in her hand, she found her husband also had one similar to hers. She decided to confide in her mother about the situation. To which her mother reveals her past as a Power Ranger to her; and informs her she's been chosen to become a Power Ranger, when the time came. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: Aether Determined Destiny ''"Power Couple" After the incident in Angel Grove and the appearance of the Guardian Aether Ranger. Lisa and Ken knew they would soon be targeted, if King Aradon knew the identities of the Soon-to-be Aether Rangers. Trying to get into the minds of their enemies; Lisa managed to give a rough prediction of when the Machine Empire would strike and how. She figured they'd try to send down a monster to bargain with them by offering their daughter's soul in exchange for their crystal. So she and Ken set up a plan to trick the enemy, using a fake Pink Aether Crystal. The plan works and Ken arrives with the other three Aether Rangers in enough time to give Lisa the real Aether Crystal. Together they transform into their Aether Ranger forms and take down the Cybershade and rescuing their daughter. Arc II: Aether Hunter Arc '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details past this point are subject to change.)' "Among the Aether" After the Ranger's battle against Heket, in which they used their morphing powers in order to overwhelm Heket's spirit with Zenith Aether Energy to allow for Harmony to take control over her own body, Lisa was transported to the Planet of Elysia with the other Rangers, where they encounter the Aether Sages and are sent on a mission in the Zenith Aether Realm to unlock the other temples and awaken the Aether Goddess' Power. Upon reaching the temple, the Ranger face a test to prove themselves. Upon passing the test Lisa recieves one of the Seven Goddess Gems, and her predecessor Vera is revived. Lisa also learns the ultimate ability of the Eidolons. Arc III: Gold Aether Identity "Set in Stone Canyon" Lisa is hired as the stunt-woman on a new movie being filmed in Stone Canyon, being produced by an old filmmaker. However Lisa starts to notice something seems to be wrong as a lot the extras in the movie seem to have been turned to stone. Lisa soon learns it is a part of a trap devised by the Machine Empire, intent on capturing the soul of the main star of the show, whom Briezora believes to have the power of the Aether Goddess whom had recently appeared, and is in control of a power he's seeking to make his own. Lisa has to take down the Cybershade which is created in order to return all the frozen people back to normal. Arc IV: Zeo Ranger Rescue "Zeo Ranger Rescue (I)" After learning that the Zeo Rangers are being held hostage by General Noh, who plans to use them to drain the crystal, Lisa teams up with Cassie and Kimberly go to the location of the Pink Zeo Ranger. When the group arrive at the location, they find Kat to be under the mind control and a victim of the Pandora Mist. Through their combined powers they were able to purify the Nadir Aether and rescue her, and allow for them to take down the Shade which was created. Arc V: Virus Containment "Posionous Pink" A Cybershade is created from the Soul of a Tattoo Artist, whom tries to find victims through the ink of people's tattoos. Lisa learns about this tattoos artist through her father Dr. Theodore Blaine whom has been treating these unusual patients in the Angel Grove Hospital. She goes to investigate and expose the Cybershade. She fights him and takes him down in order to the destroy the monster. Arc VI: Hope In Doubt "Hope in Doubt" When Liam is taken before the Supreme Director of the United Alliance Council, to receive judgement for his actions of creating and operating a Ranger Team and possessing created morphers without the permission or regulation of the Alliance. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Director is actually General Xinia in desguise. Lisa and other rangers have to surrender their morphers to the council while the trial is going on. The Rangers receive their Crystallizers again after the trial is over. The Crystallizers were tampered with upon their return, to now contain a chip which would activate when Xinia chose. Upon her defeat she activated the chip, causing Jasmine and the other rangers to immediately become infected by the Pandora Virus, and have their souls taken from them, becoming Shade-creature which began terrorizing the city. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" With her soul taken from her, Lisa finds herself wandering through her own dream world for a while, until she realizes she's only in a dream; and she soon finds herself fighting against herself as a Shade. Though she almost loses, she is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new fragment of an Aether Crystal. Lisa returns to being human just in time to realize she had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three separate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora, (whom has merged with the other half of his soul) and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. "Epilouge" Lisa continues to work as an on-call as needed Ranger with the Alpha Alliance, but has also returned to her job teaching stunt-acting and performing. She and Ken are spending more time with Najera. She's been working on a Stunt show telling the story of the Zenith Elysian Order with her Stunt troupe. Family *Dr. Aisha Campbell - Mother *Dr. Theodore Blaine -Father *Kenda Kencaid - Husband *Najera Kencaid - Daughter *In-laws- (Mentioned but never seen) Ranger Form 'Aether Ranger VI: Pink' Also known as "Aether Pink" and "Pink Aether Ranger". Using the fragment of the Pink Aether Crystal combined with the Aether Crystallizers; Lisa is able to become Aether Ranger VI: Pink. A designation she shares with her predecessor from the Zenith Elysian Order; Vera. By combining her consciousness with Vera's Spirit and the spirit of the Scorpion Eidolon Eksendreya, she is able to take the form of the Pink Aether Ranger and utilize the power of the Scorpion Eidolon. 'Arsenal' *Scorpion Eidolon *Aether Crystallizers (W/Aether Crystal Fragment) *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device *Aether Chain Daggers 'Zords' *Scorpion Eidolozord *Shadow Hunter Character Trivia *'Birthday': July 3, 2000 *'Height': 5'7" *'Occupation:''' Stunt Actor / Coordinator / Business owner *Lisa has a tattoo across her left shoulder and upper arm, and a large one on her back. Other Trivia *She is the first child of a previous Ranger to appear in the story, and to have their parent appear in the story. *In Original planning drafts of the story Lisa was supposed to be a Yellow Ranger and have the Ninjetti spirit of the Bear like her mother. Instead as the Author worked on the story and began to make changes to the plot, she didn't want to have a Child of a Ranger have the same Animal-spirit/color as her parent and She wanted an African American Pink Ranger, (This was long before Dino-Charge aired.) Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo